Addiction
by Diddle10
Summary: America gets England to try some of his favorite foods. What happens when he actually likes it?
1. McDonald's

**Hey guys! Sorry about my Ron/Hermione story sucking. I only wrote it in like 30 minutes or so. This one should be better! I recently got into Hetalia (hence the fanfic), so I decided to write this story. This _will _be a chapter story when I get around to writing more. My brother helped me with some of the stuff. OK enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia. I wish I did though.

* * *

><p>"Come <em>on<em> Britain! Just _one_ bite!" America pleaded shoving the disgustingly greasy hamburger in my face. The McDonald's wrapper around the burger was soaked and dripping. It made me want to vomit.

"No thank you. I'm fine just eating my salad," I said shaking my head. America had decided to get some fast food since, according to him, my food was as bland as the walls at his grandmother's house (quoted exactly).

"Please Arthur." His big baby blues grew even bigger than there normal size. I had to look away, for I was no match for his puppy dog eyes.

"No Alfred. If you don't stop, I'll use my black magic to summon Russia to hit you over the head with his pipe." He paled slightly.

"B-b-b-but Ivan wouldn't do that. Would he? Pwease?" There were those bloody puppy eyes again.

"Fine. I'll try the bloody burger," I sighed. He jumped up in glee clapping his hands as if Christmas had come early and Finland had given him a cheeseburger the size of three pizza boxes stacked on top of each other and a potato for each individual fry. I eyed the heart attack they call food and took a bite.

"Oh my," I breathed.

"Was it good?" Alfred asked.

"Good? It was amazing. Best thing I ever ate!"

"R-really?"

"Yes! Even better than the scones my mum used to make!"

"I told you so." He smirked and went to take a huge bite from the McDonald's masterpiece. I envied him. I eyed my salad in disgust. It was no longer appetizing to me.

"Give me some money, Alfred," I ordered.

"What? Why?"

"I _need _it!"

"Fine." He handed me a couple of bucks, and I ran to my black Mini Cooper and jumped in. I drove as fast as I could to the nearest McDonald's. I turned and went into the drive thru. There were only two other cars. The one in front was driving a silver Avtovaz with a sunflower hanging out of the open window. I could hear the song Born This Way by Lady Gaga playing.

"I would like a burger and fries," he yelled in his thick Russian accent. Then to the people in his car, "Do you want anything?" I heard a slap and a scream.

"If you do not stop fighting, I won't marry either of you, and I will sell you both on eBay for vodka money!"

"I want a salad (sob)," one said. The other said, "But big brothor!"

"I said to stop fighting and order Belarus!"

"Fine! I'll have a "Happy Meal". It will make me happy." After two more minutes of quarreling they finally got their food and left.

"I knew we should have gone to Taco Bell."

"Shut up, Double Dumb," the other girl ordered as they drove away. The next car, a beautiful red Mitsubishi Evolution, pulled up. The song being blasted from its speakers was Barbie Girl by Aqua. Even if the music wasn't playing and you strained your ears, you couldn't hear this guy talking.

"Japan, you need speak louder. They no hear you," the passenger said in his Chinese accent. So Japan and China were here. How many people went to this McDonald's? I shook my head and turned up my radio. The song currently playing was Party In the USA by Miley Cyrus. It reminded me of America and I remembered that I was in a hurry. I quickly turned out of the drive thru line and into an open parking spot.

I ran inside. There was no line and I literally skipped to the counter. I was finally going to get my hamburger. Behind the counter was an Italian with mahogany hair (it had one hair curling out on the left side of his head) and light brown eyes. His smile was so big it took up most of his face. His name tag said _Feliciano. _

"Heeeeeey. Do you want some PASTA?" he asked in a laid back way. It made him sound a little high.

"No. I want a hamburger. You _do _know what that is don't you?" I sounded a little rude, but I needed a burger.

"We don't have anymore. But we do have some fries." He held up a red cardboard thing with "fries" spilling out of the top.

"Get those chips away from me!" I yelled batting his hand away. He looked at me then at the fries.

"What chips?"

"Never mind. Just get the manager." I started rubbing my aching head. He ran and got the manager, a guy with long blonde hair and green eyes.

"Like what is it?" he questioned sounding just like a 15-year-old girl.

"I need a burger, and _he_," I pointed at Feliciano, "won't give me one."

"Like what? Feliciano, I don't pay you to like anger people. That is like totally uncool." This guy (girl?) was getting on my nerves.

"I'm sorry Feliks. It won't happen again. But we really don't have anymore." The Italian was getting on my nerves too.

"Really? That like sucks."

"Wait. You don't have anymore?" I asked.

"No like sorry." Then I snapped.

"Give me a burger or I will rip the curl out of your employee's head and shove it down your throat so you can't talk anymore." They both gasped. The Italian started to cry.

"Like you have to leave. That was like totally uncool and rude." I blinked my emerald eyes at him. Then I turned around and left. I stopped by a Wendy's on my way home and grabbed a burger and a vanilla Frosty. I ate the burger on the way home, but it wasn't the same. I pulled into my driveway and cut off the engine. I got out of the car and ran inside, America's ice cream in hand.

"Yo dude you're back. Where'd you go man?" he questioned. I handed him his ice cream.

"Nowhere."

"Thanks for the ice cream dude. Hey, you should try this taco I got from Taco Bell."

"No thanks. It sounds gross."

"That's what you said about the burger." I just shook my head and went up to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Review! And tell me who your favorite characters are. I'll tell you mine if you do:) <strong>


	2. Apples to Apples

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! This is dedicated to all of those Russia fans out there! OK so this doesn't really have an addiction until like the end, but who cares? So my friends and I are doing a sort of RPG for Hetalia and we might cosplay. If you can guess who I am then i will dedicate my next chapter to you. If you are in the RPG you CAN'T guess (looks at Finland, Japan, and Seychelles). Enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. It would be so cool if I did though:)

* * *

><p>"ARTIE!" Alfred yelled up the stairs.<p>

"What do you want Alfred?" I asked, "And don't call me Artie."

"Come downstairs!"

"Why? I'm not going to try whatever that thing is that you're eating."

"It's called a burrito! And I'm bored!" I sighed. I had been reading a good book, but it could wait. I had to entertain "The Hero". I set down my copy of _Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince _and walked out of my small bedroom. The stairs were a couple feet in front of my door. I walked down, prolonging the walk until I had to play whatever game the American forced me into.

"Artie!" Alfred greeted with a huge smile on his face.

"You know I hate that nickname," I groaned.

"That's why I use it." I scowled.

"I'm downstairs. What do you want?"

"I wanna play a game!"

"What game?" He thought about this for a moment.

"_Apples to Apples_! It's my favorite game."

"We need at least three people to play, Alfred," I explained. He frowned slightly.

"Let's call Ivan!" he suggested. I paled. Ivan was the creepiest Russian I had ever met (actually he was the _only _Russian I had ever met, but still).

"W-w-why don't we call Kiku instead. I mean maybe we could get him to talk more. Or maybe Feliciano!"

"But Ivan is crazy awesome, dude!" Crazy was right.

"OK. You call him then." Alfred's blue eyes sparkled in delight. He gave me a rib crushing hug and ran into the kitchen where the phone was located. I took a couple of deep breathes. Maybe he wasn't going to be so bad today. I walked over to the hall closet which held our collection of board games. _Apples to Apples_ was on top of _Monopoly_. Usually I got Alfred to get the games because he was a whole head taller than me, but he was on the phone. I _could _wait for him to get off the phone, but sometimes he could talk as long as Feliks, and I was impatient. I went on my tiptoes and could just barely reach the game. I gave a pull and the game came down. Along with all of the other games. I stared at the mess I really didn't feel like cleaning up and closed the door.

"What was that?" Alfred asked behind me.

"Um. Nothing." He just shrugged and smiled at me. I hated when he did that. He made my heart flutter and my knees go weak.

"Stop looking at me like that," I ordered, then walked passed him with the box in my arms.

"Like what?"

"Never mind. What did Ivan say?"

"He said yes! And he's bringing some people along." I paled again. If Ivan was bringing people...

"Do you know who else is coming?" I asked.

"Nope," he replied cheerfully and took the box from me. He set it on our glass coffee table in the small living room.

"What if he brings some serial killers into our house?" Alfred gave me a look and sat on the couch taking up half of it. I sat on the edge of it. It was silent for a couple of minutes. We never really talked when we were in the same room. I usually just glanced at Alfred out of the corner of my green eyes.

"Why do you hate Ivan?" he asked suddenly. I couldn't answer. I didn't want him to know how I really felt about him.

"He scares me," I answered him truthfully. I was scared that he would try and steal Alfred from me. A couple minutes later and the doorbell rang. I answered it to see Ivan, Feliciano, Ludwig, and Gilbert.

"Hello. Come in." I stepped aside.

"Sorry we're late. We would have gotten here sooner if _someone _(looks at Ivan) wanted tacos," Ludwig said in his thick German accent.

"I like Taco Bell. Natalia showed it to me," Ivan said smiling. I closed the door when everyone walked in. Alfred had already set up the game. There were six sets of five red cards placed around our empty glass coffee table. The game's box was on the floor, the extra cards in the middle of the table. And the games began.

…

"Cuddly!" Feliciano exclaimed in excitement. Everyone sighed.

"I don't have anything that is cuddly!" I groaned in frustration. I threw down a card. It wasn't cuddly necessarily. Feliciano grabbed the cards gleefully.

"These aren't cuddly at all!" We all laughed.

"Read them aloud," Ludwig ordered.

"Darth Vader, discovering America, poison ivy, jellybeans, and Canadians. What are Canadians?"

"Oh that's my hat!" Alfred (the American) exclaimed.

"Darth Vader. He reminds me of Ludwig!" I grabbed the green card.

"I don't know how discovering America lost! Americans are cuddly!" Alfred complained.

"Not as cuddly as Darth Vader."

"Or Canadians!" Gilbert interjected.

"I thought jellybeans would win," Ludwig said.

"I'd cuddle poison ivy," Ivan said with sweet smile. We all stared at him. I only needed one more green card to win.

"My turn," our German friend sighed. It was Fantastic. I looked at the cards in my hand. I found the perfect one.

"Mine's a winner!" Alfred sing-songed.

"None of these are fantastic. Pasta salad, burger and fries, Japanese, The Cold War, and pigeons. Pasta salad."

"YES! I told you! In your face!" Alfred yelled in celebration.

"Wait. _You _picked pasta salad?"

"Yep. I knew you would think our Italian pasta eater would have put it down. I'm so good at this game."

"What did you guys put down?"

"Japanese," Feliciano replied.

"The Cold War," our Russian friend said, smiling.

"Pigeons," the Prussian said. They all looked at me.

"Wait. _You _put down burger and fries?" they asked. I nodded.

"Well, if you liked that, then you should try a taco!"Ivan said happily. He handed me one.

"Nope. Not gonna happen."

"Come _on, _Artie."

"No."

"Why not?" Feliciano asked.

"Last time I ate fast food, I got kind of, _addicted _to it." I was blushing now.

"It's 'cause your cooking sucks and British food tastes like garbage."

"I resent that."

"Eat it Arthur, or I _will_ force it down your throat." I knew Ivan wasn't kidding. I took the wrapped food from him, unwrapped it, and bit into the crunchy item. It was amazing. I continued eating until it was completely gone.

"Woah, Artie, dude."

"I knew you would like it."

"Oh my. I need to go die now." Then I stood up and walked up to my room and closed the door. For the next week I had to restrain myself from going to a Taco Bell.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Review so Sealand can become a real country!<strong>


End file.
